Aburrido
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Karin debía aprender que Toshiro a veces podía ser muy sensible...


Aburrido.

"Eres la persona más amargada que conozco."

Por más que lo intentara, Toshiro no podía borrar esas palabras de su mente.

"¿Qué nunca te relajas?"

Ni siquiera las montañas de papeleo pendiente que le dejaba su teniente distraían su mente.

"Llevamos tres meses sin salir porque no eres capaz de dejar de lado el trabajo ni por unas horas."

La voz de su novia, Karin, no dejaba de sonar recriminatoria en su cabeza.

"Si yo no vengo a verte ni te acuerdas de mí."

Ella se había marchado de su oficina hace tan solo veinte minutos, furiosa cuando él le había vuelto a dar una negativa para salir.

"Aburrido."

Lo último que la chica había mascullado entre dientes antes de irse no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente.

¿Él… aburrido?

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo admitía, no era exactamente la persona más divertida del mundo, y entendía que muchos lo consideraran un aguafiestas y eso, pero…

¿Karin? ¿Su Karin? ¿La única chica con la cual se animaba a ser él mismo y la única que lo hacía reír?

Sinceramente, era como una patada a las partes bajas.

No le habría importado si lo decía cualquier otra persona, pero que lo dijera su novia, con la cual llevaba diez años, por cierto, era simplemente inaceptable y algo aterrador.

¿Y si ella dejaba de quererlo por ser aburrido?

¿Y si se buscaba a otro hombre que la divirtiera y siempre estuviera disponible para ella?

¿Y si lo odiaba para siempre en cuanto él matara a ese otro hombre? (Porque no había manera en el mundo de que dejara vivir a quien se la quitara.)

¿Y sí la perdía?

Oh, cielos… ¿y si la perdía?...

Se moriría. No podría ser capaz de sobrevivir sin ella. Mataría a alguien (preferiblemente a algún pretendiente de ella). Congelaría a su división. Olvidaría como respirar…

Bueno, estaba exagerando.

¡Pero el punto es que no lo toleraría!

Decidido, se levantó solemne de su silla, irguiéndose en su recientemente alcanzado metro setenta, y se marchó a paso apresurado directo hacia la división ocho, donde Karin era teniente de su hermano mayor.

Sintió su reiatsu en su habitación y se dirigió directo allí.

La pelinegra se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, charlando alegremente con un subordinado.

Demasiado alegremente para el gusto del Hitsugaya.

-¡TOSHIRO!- chilló la Kurosaki escandalizada al darse cuenta de su presencia una vez que el subordinado del ocho estaba convertido en paleta de hielo.

-Hola.- solo dijo él, guardando su espada para posteriormente cruzarse de brazos.

-¡Descongélalo ahora mismo!- mandó echando fuego por la boca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Apurada por volver a tu conversación con él?- no podía evitar los celos irracionales… no lo juzguen.

-¡Sí, en realidad! ¡Al menos él si me presta atención!-

Los celos, ya no tan irracionales, por cierto, aumentaron.

-¡Entonces supongo que él debe ser una persona muy divertida ¿verdad?! ¡No como yo, que soy tan aburrido según tú!- gritó.

-¡No solo según yo, todo el mundo lo cree!- y… ya estaban discutiendo.

-¡Eso no hace menos doloroso que lo creas tú!-

Ups, ya metió la pata, no debió decir eso.

Acaba de exponer lo dolido que estaba.

-Toshiro…- ahí estaba, ese tono, ese maldito tono de cachorro arrepentido que utilizaba cada vez que lo veía como corderito herido.

-Estoy bien.- dijo en tono de hielo, preparándose mentalmente para que ella pusiera su mano en su hombro como siempre hacía cada vez que quería consolarlo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, lo abrazó.

Pasó sus brazos por su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda.

-No lo decía en serio… ¿sabes?- habló con voz suave. -Solo… solo estaba molesta porque ya no pasas tiempo conmigo… Y si quiero pasar tiempo contigo ¿por qué crees que es, tontito? Pues porque te amo y realmente la pasó genial estando contigo…-

Toshiro hizo una mueca, en parte conteniendo una sonrisa, en parte avergonzado de sí mismo.

-¿Entonces no crees que sea aburrido?- preguntó cómo solo para asegurarse.

La risa que ella dio llegó burbujeante y fresca a sus oídos.

-Para nada…- con esas palabras, él se volteó y la alzó sobre sus pies para fundir sus labios en un apasionado beso que duró hasta que se quedaron sin aire. -…Oye, Toshiro, genial que ya te sientas mejor y todo, pero…-

-¿Qué?- alzó una blanquecina ceja.

-¿Podrías liberar a mi subordinado del hielo?...-

Hitsugaya maldijo.

Había olvidado por completo al tipo congelado.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

No pos, este OS es más que nada para darles aunque sea una pequeña porción diaria de HitsuKarin xD

Espero les haya gustado! n.n

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! ;w;

Sé que hice a Toshiro quedar como una perfecta reina del drama en este OS :v pero bue... ya que tiene complejo de enano pensé que le iría el de aburrido xP

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
